


Elite High

by Koinu17



Category: American Actor RPF, American Singers RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, F/M, Jock Louis, M/M, Minor Character Death, Poor Harry, Rich Louis, Top Louis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koinu17/pseuds/Koinu17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's Junior year he's poor barely can afford to stay in school shy has two wonderful friends Camila and Lauren oh and he's gay how will he survive High school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elite High

**Harry's POV**

I wake up to a note my mom left me saying to have a good day at school I smile, and go to take a shower. I attends Elite High a school filled with rich snobs I only go because they give me more life opportunities, My mom works three jobs to pay for the fees, and I love her so much for it. I get out of the shower and walk to school. When I arrive I go to my locker when two guys slam me into my locker. It's Liam and Tyler my jock tormentors.

"Welcome back fag what gonna cry?" Tyler says Liam just watches. I never officially came out people just assume I am is gay even though its true my mom and friends don't know I'm afraid if I tell them they will hate me and leave me alone in this horrible world.

"Look Tyler he won't say anything i bet he wants you to fuck him!" Liam says I'm shocked by what Liam suggested. Tyler grips me up and pins me to the locker. "That what you want Fag for me to bend you over and fuck you like the little slut you are" I whimper jut then I hear someone walking our way.

"Hey drop him now!!" I look over to see Camila one of my two best and only friends she glares at them and the scoff Tyler looks at me and says. "We'll finish this later" he drops me and leaves with Liam Camila walks over and helps me up. "I thought they stopped bullying you" I dust myself off "I guess it was only for the summer... Hey where's Lauren" as if on cue Lauren pops up behind Camila.

"Hey guys miss me...what's wrong?" we fill Lauren in on what happened she looks pissed "Where are they i swear to god I will cut him up real nice no one bullies my Hazza" I smile i love these girls there so great always making me laugh when I'm feeling down there more like sisters. We make are way through our class at the end of the day our English teacher Ms. Johnson called me into her office.

"Is something wrong mam?" I say nervous she sighs and i sit in front of her "Harry your mom missed a payment but i found someone willing to pay for your classes if you tutor there son." I nod and quickly accept the offer she takes me to the library and tells me to wait after about an hour someone walks in and walks over.

"You must be Harry I'm her to be tutored" I look up at the owner of the voice my eyes widen holy shit it's Louis Tomlinson the school womanizer and jock king meaning he is my mortal enemy but i can't help but notice his muscles not to big but just enough but no i can't like him hes a jock.

"Yeah I'm Harry" I say but he already no that he smiles "I'm Louis lets plan a schedule" we make a schedule around his footie practice and after i wave bye and I leave only to be pinned to a locker by Tyler.

"Now where was I oh right about to fuck the hell out of you...you're coming with us" Tyler was about to move when a hear someone "Drop him now!!" when i look to see Louis is standing there glaring at the boys they drop me.

"Hey man i don't want any trouble" Tyler says and he and Liam take off everyone knows Louis reputation he was short tempered and he may be small but he could beat the crap out of anyone he walks over and helps me up. "You okay" I nod unable to form word he laughs "How about i take you home about I take you home" I nod again as we walk out to his brand new Mustang.

"You hungry?" I think about it "Yeah I am" I say he drives me to burger king and we eat i start to realize I'm falling in love with Louis which is stupid everyone knows he's dating Perrie Edwards. Perrie was the blonde head cheerleader who was a little ditsy. I scarfed down my food Louis laughs "Wow your hungry"

I look up and nod "Yeah my mom and I don't have much food at home" I begin explaining my living situation after we eat he drives to a super market. "Wait here i need to get a few things." he goes in the store after a few minutes i see Liam and Tyler heading my way i get out of the car and run for dear life but Tyler is to fast and he punches me in the stomach.

"Now to finish what I started" He kicks me on the side then grips me up. "You got me in trouble with Louis i'm gonna beat and pound you so hard!" Liam looks worried and grabs Tyler. "Tyler stop lets just go!" Tyler doesn't stop he punches me again but then i see Liam's eyes widen and he takes off running. Next thing I see is Louis beating the hell out of Tyler. "No Louis Baby stop let's just go!!" Louis stops and takes me to the car driving me home I was glad he didn't seem to notice the words that slipped out of my mouth.

When we get to my house he hands me the groceries i try to give them back but he wont take no for an answer so he helps me take them into the house. "Nice place" I smile and nod "Thanks see you tomorrow 5 bye Louis" I watch as the boy of my dreams drives off I have to tell my mom and the girls i'm gay i can't hide this from them any more.


End file.
